


Fluffy Wincest Sex

by BuckyBarn3s



Series: Supernatural One Shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest
Series: Supernatural One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075940
Kudos: 67





	Fluffy Wincest Sex

Sam kissed Dean's inner thigh, the short hair brushing his nose in a tantalizing manner. Dean had long since lost his voice to plead with Sam, lost his ability to beg him to "stop being a girl and just fuck him already." Dean was breathless and full of erotic sighs, muscles melted to pure liquid encased in soft skin peppered in soft kisses.

Sam loved worshipping Dean's body in kisses and soft touches, knowing damn good and well Dean loved it too. It was so different to the harsh slaps and slams their bodies constantly endured on a daily basis. It was exactly what they needed. 

Sure, it went against Sam's naturally violent and dominant sex habits, but it was so worth it to hear Dean whimper and whisper in pleasure because of something _Sam_ did. It was positively orgasmic when Dean gave himself so openly. 

Sam kissed Dean's messed up knee, the one that creaked when it rained and ached when it snowed. Too many hard landings had damaged the knee. He'd need to get it replaced by the time he was forty-five if he wanted to keep hunting. Sam kissed the tender skin behind the knee and the bumpy shin from too many simple fractures that went untreated. Dean's ankle received kisses, each one tender and loving. Dean stroked his cock slowly, savoring the feel of Sam's lips on the arch of his left foot, then his right. Sam worked his way back up Dean's right leg until he met with Dean's belly. He kissed Dean's slight belly, the soft fat making a smooth bump that led up to soft abs, barely maintained by greasy cheeseburgers and hunts. His chest was slightly more defined by all the heavy lifting Dean had to do. His brown nipples were hard and smooth in Sam's wet mouth. 

Sam nosed Dean's neck, urging him to turn his head to allow better access to his throat. Sam kissed the flesh and sucked on his earlobes, an erogenous zone Dean refused to admit to, no matter how many times they reduced him to a puddle of goo any time, any place. 

"I'm going to take real good care of you, big brother," Sam whispered in Dean's ear, lips brushing sinfully against the shell. His own hands took over Dean's and stroked the hard flesh, kissing across Dean's nose and cheeks, over his closed eyelids and quivering lips bitten to look blood red. 

Sam pulled back to look at his brother's face, so unlike his own. The narrow nose, plush lips, and wide green eyes, pleading with Sam to let him come. Sam kissed him again softly, tongue making love to Dean's wet mouth. 

"It's okay." Sam hitched Dean's legs over his hips and slid a large hand under Dean's bottom to play with the relaxed hole. Sam lubed up his fingers and slowly prepared Dean. Dean's mouth momentarily came back online to say "yes, please, Sammy," in soft, barely there whispers. Sam coated himself in lube and slid into Dean's pliant body. Dean locked his ankles behind Sam's back and put his hands in Sam's soft hair, begging for a kiss. Sam delivered every ounce of sweet he ever had in a series of soft kisses and shallow thrusts. His hand lazily stroked Dean's poor cock until Dean's eyes grew wide and slammed shut in his tell tale sign of orgasm. Dean was going to come in a span of a few seconds and his body would lose all functionality. It didn't matter. Sam wasn't that far behind. He could get off on Dean's voice alone. 

"It's okay, baby, I've got you," Sam whispered lovingly as Dean's body seized up as his orgasm took him high. He sobbed once and tightened his fingers in Sam's hair as his cock shot his cum onto his belly. 

Sam gave a few more shallow thrusts and he too was coming. Dean's legs fell and his arms followed suit. His head lolled to one side as exhaustion slid his eyelids half mast. He looked at Sam, a small smile on his delicate lips as Sam extracted himself and wiped the sweat and come from Dean's body. 

Sam kissed Dean lightly, his own head filled with the cloudiness of exhaustion. He tossed the rag over to the bathroom before he lay down and gathered Dean to his thick, warm chest. Dean fell asleep, happily cocooned in Sam's long arms. Sam gave a small kiss to Dean's head and followed him down into slumber. 


End file.
